Lady Marinette
by Ceissi
Summary: "Tu aurais dû tout me dire, dès l'instant où tu as su"
1. 1

**Adrien**

D'immeubles en immeubles, Chat noir bondissait pour rejoindre sa chambre. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, il y pénétra et se dé-transforma.

Plagg, de fatigue, tomba d'épuisement sur le lit moelleux de son porteur Adrien.

\- Apres avoir affronté Monsieur Pigeon, je ne dirais pas non à un morceau de camembert.

Adrien avait le regard dans le vide, perturbé, il fixait le ciel d'où il était venu avec un regard lourd

\- Adrien!

Plagg planté devant son nez, le fixait, outré.

\- Qu'Est ce qu'il t'arrive? Avec Lady Bug, vous avez encore une fois remporté la victoire, pourquoi as-tu cet air triste et pensif?

Adrien ne lui répondit pas, il sortit de son tiroir aménagé du camembert qu'il réservait pour Plagg et le lui tendit sans conviction. Plagg le saisit avec envie avant de le palper et de l'engloutir rapidement.

Adrien se laissa tomber mollement dans son lit et poussa un profond soupir.

Oui, encore une victoire contre le Papillon, et encore une fois la lady de son cœur l'avait repoussé quand il avait essayé de lui miauler des mots doux.

Il avait bien compris, quand sa lady lui avait expliqué que son cœur était à un autre. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre et accepter qu'elle puisse en aimer un autre que lui.

Qui pouvait être ce chanceux? Qui était ce pour être si merveilleux à ces yeux?

Est ce qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose? A quelqu'un d'autre?

Son portable vibra à ce moment là.

Il le saisit machinalement et posa furtivement ses yeux sur celui-ci. C'était un message de la secrétaire Nathalie, qui lui rappelait son cours d'escrime avec Kagami, demain matin de bonne heure.

Il poussa un autre soupir et le reposa près de lui. Il ramena son bras au dessus de son visage pour cacher ses yeux.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre les humains, moi il me suffit juste d'avoir du camembert pour être heureux..

\- J'aimerais bien me contenter de camembert, pour ne plus penser à ma lady

**Marinette**

\- Tikkiiii! Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire! Raaaaahhh

Marinette enfonça sa tête dans son coussin tout en secouant ses jambes.

Plus elle passait de temps avec Chat noir, plus ses avances lui pinçaient le cœur. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. En fait si! Son cœur appartenait entièrement à Adrien bien sur.

Cependant.. Avec Chat noir, elle ne bégayait pas, elle pouvait être elle même.

Ce soir, elle avait utilisé son lucky charm sur paris et ramené la ville à son état initial, Chat noir l'avait taquiné comme à son habitude et proposé d'utiliser leur temps restant pour un éventuel rendez-vous galant.

Lady bug, lui avait répondu dans un ton peut-être trop sec qu'elle avait d'autres projets, et que passer du temps ainsi pouvait exposer leurs réelles identités. Ce qui était inconcevable, car on leur aurait retiré leur Miraculous, l'instant d'après.

Elle avait tout de suite regretté de lui avoir répondu sur ce ton.

Le regard dans les yeux verts de Chat noir, s'était éteint un instant avant qu'il ne parte rapidement en la saluant avec une maladresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tikki, il m'a paru vraiment triste, tu penses que je devrais m'excuser auprès de lui la prochaine fois?

\- Marinette, Chat noir a beau être ton alter ego, il est aussi un être humain avant d'être un super héros. Avant de t'excuser, tu ne crois pas que mettre de l'ordre dans tes sentiments serait avantageux?

\- Tu as raison Tikki. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Chat noir.

**Adrien**

\- Qu'Est ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui? Tu n'es pas du tout concentré!

Kagami retira son masque d'escrime, et observa Adrien retirer le sien. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi, les yeux cernés, il semblait tout simplement épuisé.

\- Tu souhaites qu'on en reste là aujourd'hui ?

Adrien lui sourit faiblement et s'assit sur un banc

\- Excuse moi Kagami, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur pour cet entraînement. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

Kagami ne savait pas comment faire avec Adrien. C'était toujours lui qui avait le sourire et toujours les mots justes pour réchauffer les cœurs. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, aussi ... démuni.

Elle rapprocha son bras près de lui, mais la sonnerie du portable d'Adrien la retint.

\- C'est Nino, il organise un pique nique avec des amis au parc dans 1 heure, si on se dépêche de ranger ici, on pourra les rejoindre

Kagami hocha la tête. Le sourire d'Adrien était revenu, c'est tout ce qui importait.

Ils se dépêchèrent de ranger leur équipement.

Adrien ramenait des équipements au vestiaire. Kagami remarqua qu'il avait laissé derrière lui son portable sur le banc. Sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa raison, elle décida de le prendre. Il n'était même pas en veille, et pu accéder à son menu principal avec tellement de facilité!

Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait dû le reposer mais ses doigts agissaient d'eux même et ouvrirent l'application où étaient stockées les photos

Peut être qu'elle s'imaginait trouver des photos de lui, mannequin magnifique qu'il était mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que des dizaines et dizaines de photos de Lady Bug se profilaient sur son ce portable!

Elle remit rapidement le portable à sa place quand elle entendit Adrien revenir.

\- On y va Kagami?


	2. 2

Marinette

Déjà installés, Marinette aidait Alya à sortir des gobelets pour les remplir de jus de fruits. Quand elle vit Adrien arriver, un sourire béat illuminait son visage. Cependant dès qu'elle vit l'ombre de Kagami derrière lui, quelle ne fut pas sa déception et sa frustration. En ce moment, elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils passaient de plus en plus de moments ensemble, peut être du aussi à leur parents qui se côtoyaient.

\- J'ai ramené Kagami avec moi, ça ne dérange pas?

\- Ah n-non p-as du tout! bégaya Marinette sur un ton un peu trop aigu à son gout.

Avec qu'ils se régalaient avec des fruits coupés par Alya, celle-ci commença à parler du grand évènement au Palais royal, pour lequel elle avait ouvert un nouveau compte instagram. C'était un bal tout à fait spécial dédié aux supers héros qui protégeaient leur belle ville.

\- Marinette est sur un projet tout à fait ingénieux! Elle va travailler sur des conceptions de robes costumes pour le bal d'hiver du Palais royal! elle va nous créer des robes sur le thème des miraculous. On sera magnifiques!

\- Oui c'est vrai, Marinette as toujours de bonnes idées et tes créations sont toujours très originales! renchérit Adrien

Cette simple phrase fit rougir de plaisir Marinette. Elle en attendait pas autant de son prince. Toute cette scène n'échappa pas aux yeux de Kagami.

\- Tout le monde pourra venir?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kagami.

\- Est ce que tu penses que ça serait trop te demander de créer un costume pour moi aussi?... Marinette?

De surprise, Marinette, en perdit ses mots, sa rivale, lui demander un service tel que celui ci. Elle pensait de tout son cœur "non non et non, et puis quoi encore? autant te laisser Adrien aussi????"

Alya ouvrit la bouche pour commencer une phrase "Écoute Kaga.." mais fut interrompu par Marinette.

\- Oui bien sur, nous sommes amies! Bien sur que je le ferais pour toi! Bien sur, bien sur!

Marinette mordit sa lèvre " mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, qu'est ce que tu lui racontes la? qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?"

\- Merci.

Adrien

Cela avait une journée qu'il n'aurait pas pu qualifier exactement. Il s'était évidemment bien amusé avec Nino e ses amis. Cependant il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de constater que l'ambiance était devenu un peu lourde après la discussion entre Kagami et Marinette.

Kagami ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé semblait avoir refroidi l'ambiance de cet après midi. Il n'en comprenait pas les raisons.

\- Parfois je me demande pourquoi les humains se donnent autant de mal, lui souffla Plagg

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis Plagg?

\- Que les humains se compliquent bien la vie, et de plusieurs façons. Tu..

\- Plagg! C'est Lady bug!

Elle s'élançait de toit en toit. Surement un akuma en liberté!

\- Plagg! Transforme-moi!

Chat Noir s'élança à son tour au dessus des toits à la poursuite de sa Lady.

Au début il voulait la rattraper, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle allait de toit en toit en s'y arrêtant un instant à chaque fois, comme si elle n'avait pas de but précis. 

Il jeta un regard aux alentours et remarqua que la nuit était particulièrement calme. Il l'a suivit à bonne distance et ils finirent par revenir près de sa maison, sa Lady s'était assise sur le sommet d'un toit. Chat noir ne fit pas attention au fait que sa Lady avaient ses yeux qui se posaient de temps en temps sur les fenetres de sa maison.

Chat Noir ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait suivi sans signaler sa présence. il aurait voulu être auprès d'elle et lui demander pourquoi elle avait un air si triste sur le visage. Sa lady évitait continuellement toutes ces questions personnelles. Elle affirmait à chaque demande de Chat noir, qu'il fallait qu'ils préservent leur identités respectives. C'était vrai.

Quelle déception de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus, de la réconforter, de la prendre dans ses bras. il se sentait impuissant, il avait avoir tous ces pouvoirs mais aucun ne pouvait l'aider à effacer de ce visage la mélancolie qui s'installait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait.

Comme sa Lady restait sur le toit de l'immeuble en face de sa maison, il ne pouvait pas y retourner en tant que Chat Noir. Il se laisser glisser au pieds d'un immeuble et se détransforma.

En vérifiant une dernière fois aux alentours, il sortit d'une ruelle pour rejoindre discrètement un accès à sa maison. Il fallait faire attention à ne réveiller personne à cette heure si tardive.

En essayant d'escalader un mur derrière la maison, il sentit un bras l'entourer au niveau des côtes, il venait de s'envoler dans les airs. Dans les bras de sa lady!

Dès leur atterrissage dans la chambre d'Adrien, sa lady lui souffla:

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais à une heure si tardive à l'extérieur, tu devrais faire attention! 

Malgré une colère apparente, elle s'efforçait de chuchoter.

\- Tu aurais pu te casser quelque chose en grimpant ce mur!

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Lady bug?

Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de rougir sous son masque

\- Comme pour tous les parisiens, s'empressa-t-elle de dire

\- Ouest-ce que vous faisiez ici?

\- Une patrouille de routine, c'est la vie des super Héros

\- Il se fait tard, et je n'ai rien à vous proposer, j'aurais ...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Adrien, je vais partir de ..

\- Vous connaissez mon nom?

Lady Bug semblait bien embarrassé, mais il avait bien entendu. Sa lady l'avait appelé par son prénom, elle le connaissait.

\- Tu es un ami d'Alya, elle écrit sur son blog à mon sujet, et il me semble que tu es sur beaucoup d'affiches dans Paris

Finalement être connu, avait eu l'avantage de se faire connaitre auprès de sa lady. Adrien était un peu déçu.

\- Tu ne me diras pas pourquoi, tu étais dehors si tard?

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, en chat noir il n'avait aucune chance avec sa lady, en aurait-il plus sous ses véritables traits?

\- Vous auriez le temps d'écouter un simple citoyen comme moi?

Adrien élargit son sourire quand il vit celui de sa Lady s'étirer sous ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas, on dira que c'est comme un service après vente!

Elle riait maintenant de bon cœur. Quelle bonheur.

Adrien ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée assise sur son lit, à l'écouter de ses amis, de ses cours de piano, de son père. Elle tendant l'oreille comme jamais et semblait boire ses paroles. il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

\- Je vais devoir partir, c'est bientôt le petit matin.

\- Vous reviendrez?

\- Je suis désolée, c'était exceptionnel...

\- Ah..

\- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais dehors, je reviendrais peut-être chercher cette réponse?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil comme elle sait si bien le faire, et partit rapidement tandis que le soleil se levait.

Il avait passé une nuit absolument magique et elle avait presque promis de revenir.

Bien sur qu'elle était partit, comme lui, elle devait avoir une autre vie ailleurs, avec des amis, et un amour..

S'il ne pouvait pas la séduire sous les traits de chat noir, peut être qu'il pouvait la séduire sous les traits d'Adrien? Il n'avait rien appris sur elle pour le moment, mais est ce qu'elle se dévoilerait plus à lui, sans son masque de Chat noir?


	3. 3

**Marinette**

C'était une nuit fantastique, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait osé s'attarder autant de temps auprès d'Adrien en tant que Marinette. Néanmoins, sous l'apparence de Lady Bug c'était tellement plus simple.

Son désir d'être à ses côtés et l'entendre parler sans retenue avec autant de facilités, c'était d'un bonheur sans égal.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller le voir ainsi Marinette

\- Tikki, tu ne te rends pas compte? C'est Adrien, il m'a parlé! Il s'est confié à moi et..

\- Il s'est confié à Lady Bug, pas à Marinette

Toute la joie qu'avait accumulé Marinette auprès de son Adrien, était bien trop intense pour que les paroles de Tikki ne lui fassent effet.

C'est la tête un peu dans les étoiles qu'elle allait à son cours de Physique. Elle se cogna contre Adrien devant l'entrée.

\- Excuse moi! je t'ai appelé mais tu as continué à avancer devant toi sans m'entendre

\- A-adrien! Je suis désolée j'étais dans mes pensées

Tandis qu'elle prenait place, Adrien pris place à coté d'elle

\- T-tu t'assois? I-ici?

\- Ah tu ne veux pas? Je peux m'assoir ailleurs si tu le veux?

\- N-non! Bien sur assis toi près de moi, euh a coté de moi ça me dérange pas , enfin pas que je suis contente que tu t'assois ici, enfin non , oui assieds toi!

olala, après toutes ces années à le côtoyer, 3 ans! et en arriver la, encore.

C'était décidé elle retournerait voir Chat noir ce soir.

\- Tiens, vous revenez me voir? Deux jours de suite, à quoi dois je m'attendre?

Adrien était tout simplement beau. Elle était sur de ne pas s'être trompée et d'avoir pris la bonne décision en revenant le voir sous sa forme lady bug. Elle si sérieuse d'habitude, et là se retrouver dans la chambre de son amour de toujours.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de bureau d'Adrien.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu, je te manquais?

\- Oh, les nuits sont tranquilles en ce moment, et puis ta lumière était ouverte, alors pourquoi pas?

\- Je dois avoir de la chance que tu daignes poser tes yeux dans cette chambre alors. haha

\- Ne me taquines pas trop chaton

\- Chaton?

Ah mince! la façon dont Adrien lui parlait lui rappelait Chat noir et ses taquineries. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait

\- Oh une façon de parler, alors qu'est ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui?

\- Je suis allé en cours, j'ai eu plusieurs cours d'annuler et on a eu une interro surprise en cours de physique. Tiens j'ai pris quelques biscuits au cas où tu reviendrais.

Ah oui, cette interro, quelle calamité. Être assise près d'Adrien et avoir cette interro, demandait un effort de concentration qui lui aurait fait souffler de la fumée par les oreilles.

\- Ah oui? Merci pour tes biscuits.

\- Je pense que je me suis bien débrouillé, par contre je pense que ce n'était pas le cas de Marinette

\- Marinette?

\- Oui, euh... une camarade classe. Je pense qu'elle devait être malade, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait de la fièvre

\- De la fièvre?

\- Elle était toute rouge et semblait avoir chaud..

\- Oui surement, c'est des choses qui arrivent bien sur.

\- J'aurais aimé lui apporter mon aide, mais elle a filé, dès le cours fini!

\- Tu as l'air de t'inquiéter sincèrement pour elle?

Lady Bug remarqua un petit sourire et un petit air pensif de sa part

\- Oui bien sur, elle est parfois maladroite mais c'est mon amie, elle est importante à mes yeux

Il eut l'air de se reprendre et bafouilla comme des excuses " c'est qu'une amie hein"

\- Oui des amies tu ne dois pas en manquer, il y a aussi cette partenaire dans ton cours, tu m'en as parlé la dernière fois?

\- Kagami? Oui c'est une amie

\- Une simple amie? d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de mes patrouilles de journée, elle semble te porter d'autres sentiments que de l'amitié?

Mince, qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coup de lui parler ainsi? Elle sentait une pointe de jalousie qui lui rongeait le cœur, alors qu'Adrien la regardait incrédule.

\- Tu.. Tu es jalouse?

\- Non! Qu'est ce que tu racontes, excuse moi, je constatais à quel point tu avais du succès.. Euh voila tout.. Écoute, je pense que je devrais y aller, merci pour tes biscuits

Elle sortir rapidement de sa chambre, et jeta furtivement des regards autour d'elle avant de s'éloigner. Elle entendit Adrien lui crier après mais elle s'enfuit le plus rapidement qu'elle put.

Non mais quelle idiote, se laisser aller comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris. Comment se représenter devant lui sans perdre la face à présent?

Une grosse explosion retentit derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit un immense géant de pierre qui prenait les voitures pour des jouets et les lancer bien loin devant lui. Ça c'était un travail pour Lady bug. Elle envoya un message à son alter ego Chat Noir avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de ce géant de pierre.


	4. 4

**Adrien**

**\- **Je t'en prie répond, répond je te dis, répond!

Désespérément il tenait entre ses bras sa Lady. Le visage ensanglanté, elle ne semblait même plus respirer. Ses cheveux noirs bleus étaient collés sur son visage à cause du sang. Il avait du mal à la reconnaitre, elle était blanche, elle était bleue, ses yeux restaient obstinément restés fermés.

Le géant de pierre avait construit un immense château de pierre, et un pan entier de cet édifice s'était écroulé pendant la bataille entre les super héros et le géant. Lady bug se trouvait tout près et avait reçu sur elle des morceaux de pierre, alors qu'elle activait son pouvoir.

Chat noir était en panique, il avait réussi à l'attraper en plein vol et s'était ensuite introduit par l'une des fenêtres du château. Il s'était caché dans une des nombreuses salles crée par le géant. Il continuait à serrer sa lady dans ses bras, en retenant des larmes. Tout était froid et plus il la serrait, plus l'air lui semblait glacial autour de lui. Comment en étaient-ils arriver là?

Ils n'avaient encore jamais affrontés de créature comme celle-ci. La créature semblait incontrôlable, elle détruisait tout sur son passage. Par ailleurs comment avait elle pu créer une telle forteresse alors qu'elle semblait dotée que d'un unique but: celui de détruire la ville.

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va s'arranger, se répétait il

Il entendit un soupir, oh mon Dieu, qu'il était soulagé! Elle était en vie! Mal en point mais bien en vie.

\- Chaton.. Si tu veux m'achever, tu peux continuer à me serrer ainsi..

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai eu peur, et toi tu fais des blagues

\- Excuse moi chaton, j'ai pris tes répliques?

Elle avait du mal à faire bouger ses membres. Après son choc sur la tête, elle avait du mal à se lever, et Chat noir la força à rester assise.

\- Ou sommes nous

\- Dans le château, je pense qu'on est à l'abri pour l'instant, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement, je ne me rappelle plus grand chose, après avoir utilisé mon lucky charm

\- Eh bien le géant a voulu nous aplatir comme des crêpes avec quelques voitures et, un pan du château s'est effondré .Malheureusement tu te trouvais au dessous. Tu as invoqué ton lucky charm mais je n'ai pas pu voir ce qui est apparu à cause de l'éboulement.

\- Mince chaton, je vais me détransformer! Retourne toi, retourne toi!

**Marinette**

\- Tu ne te retournes pas, d'accord?

Marinette tendit à Tikki des petits macarons qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Buginette, tes désirs sont des ordres, ronronna-t-il

\- Tiens est-ce que tu en veux aussi Chaton?

C'était une catastrophe (encore), elle qui était sensée représenté la chance, il fallait que Tikki reprenne rapidement des forces pour qu'ils puissent retourner combattre.

Tandis que Chat noir était retourné et de dos, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse qu'elle en eut le vertige mais n'en dis rien pour pas l'inquiéter. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas le rendre encore plus soucieux à son égard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Dis Chaton, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, ce château et ce géant? j'ai l'impression que tout ça.. ça ne colle pas

\- Oui tu as raison ma lady, je n'arrive pas à imaginer que ce géant de beta puisse avoir crée un château tel que celui ci.. tout seul!

\- Tu penses la même chose que moi chaton?

\- Le véritable akumatisé serait quelqu'un d'autre? Il aurait crée cette forteresse et ce géant !

\- Cette forteresse est immense, pourquoi est-il aussi grand? Ça serait pour protéger quelque chose, cacher quelque chose? le géant ne se déplace pas ailleurs dans Paris mais reste près de cette forteresse. c'est forcement dans le but de protéger son créateur!

Marinette regarda Tikki qui finissait de manger son macaron. Bientôt ils pourraient repartir pour vaincre ce créateur. Cette journée serait enfin terminée.

\- Tu as bon gout ma lady, ce macaron vient de la meilleure boulangerie de Paris

\- Pou-pourquoi tu dis ça? Te retourne pas je t'ai dis!

Marinette lui donna un coup de pied.

\- Ouch, Il y a un sceau de la boulangerie apposé dessus, je l'ai reconnu

\- Tu connais cette boulangerie alors?

\- Les chats aiment bien les sucreries tu sais, je ne savais pas que les coccinelles aussi. Alors t'es prête, ma lady?

**Adrien**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils tournaient en rond dans cette forteresse. Les couloirs se ressemblaient et semblaient de plus en plus longs à parcourir.

Tandis que Chat noir essayait de se repérer par rapport à son flair, Lady bug s'évertuait à marquer les murs avec un morceau de pierre blanche, pour pas qu'ils se perdent.

Chat noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer régulièrement près de son alter ego pour humer son odeur, elle avait une odeur sucrée, comme un macaron. Elle lui jetait de temps en temps des regards accusateurs:

\- Concentre toi chaton, ce n'est pas une ballade amoureuse

\- Oh tu sais comme j'aimerais qu'elle en soit une.

Alors qu'elle marchait devant lui, Lady bug s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il se cogna contre elle.

\- Regarde chat! Le couloir à gauche semble être plus illuminé! On devrait..

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'attraper par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui. L'avoir heurté et l'avoir aussi près de lui, avait fait remonter tous ses sentiments pour elle. Entre la peur de l'avoir perdue tout à l'heure et son besoin de la toucher, il avait cédé.


	5. 5

**Marinette**

Les lèvres de Chat noir ne se posèrent qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne le repousse.

\- Que fais-tu? Bon sang!

Elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle, comme jamais. elle en comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite. Son cœur ne battait ainsi que pour Adrien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il battait à une telle vitesse pour chat noir?

Des sentiments confus se mêlaient dans son esprit, ou alors c'était encore du au choc qu'elle avait eu toute à l'heure.

Voir Chat noir si triste, alourdit son cœur. C'est comme si elle ressentait sa tristesse à un tel point qu'elle en était elle même rempli. Elle sentit sa propre main avancer vers le visage de son partenaire comme si une force invisible l'entrainait. Sa main se posa sur son visage, il releva un peu sa tête, dans l'impatience de comprendre la signification de son geste.

\- Lady tu..

Cette fois-ci, c'est Lady bug qui posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Chat noir lui rendit son baiser dans une étreinte qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elle ressentait du bonheur, du désir. Quand il resserra encore son étreinte, ses doigts se promena dans la chevelure doré de son partenaire. c'était indéniable, elle avait de forts sentiments envers Chat noir, comment avait elle pu se cacher à elle-même de tels sentiments?

Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux verts de chat noir la dévisageait, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se ravise.

\- Écoute on devrait s'occuper de l'Akuma, on reparlera de.. de.. de ce qui vient de se passer après?

\- J'en ai hâte, ma lady.

Adrien! Elle avait trahi ses sentiments envers lui. Après tout ces moments passés avec lui, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle l'aimait encore ou qu'elle l'aimait aussi, mais il y avait chat noir qui avait cette liberté, et qui était si drôle.

Elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin!

**Adrien**

Il essayait de contenir toute la joie qu'il avait en lui. il aurait aimé sauter dans tous les sens, et crier toute sa joie au monde entier. il avait obtenu, et l'espérait de tout son cœur, l'amour de sa lady. Quoique qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit clairement ses sentiments mais il en était sur, elle était tombé sous son charme et il en était ravi!

\- Chaton, il faut s'occuper de l'Akuma. Viens par là

\- Ouii ma ladyy, ronronna-t-il, en la suivant

\- Reste sérieux Chaton, et dépêchons nous

\- Oui dépêchons nous!

Le couloir qu'ils suivaient, était plus éclairé. Arrivant au bout après une course de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle.

La salle était dans les mêmes pierres que le reste du bâtiment. Seul un pan d'un mur était effondré sur lui même. il s'agissait du pan de mur qui s'était effondré sur Lady bug.

En soi, la salle était vide, si ce n'était cet immense chandelier en cristal accroché à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Lady Bug n'avait rien vu de tel dans les autres salles du bâtiment, tout était dénudé et sans vie. Cependant, il semblait que cette salle possédait plus de chaleur que toutes les autres pièces réunies.

Elle ressentait encore en elle, la chaleur du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Chat noir, mais il y avait dans cette pièce une chaleur différente. L'air était lourd, comme avant un gros orage, avant une grosse pluie.

\- C'est pas un temps à mettre un chat dehors! souffla Chat noir

Lady bug ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ils avaient bien tourné en rond. il semblait que ce stratagème avait permis à leur ennemi de les épuiser mentalement et physiquement, avant de les ramener à la case départ.

\- Tiens tiens tieennnsss. C'est bien toi que je voulais voir par ici, Lady bug. Je n'ai pas réussi, même en détruisant une partie de mon beau château, à t'achever. Mon gardien de pierre a vraiment mal fait son travail, mais te voila ici, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'achever.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un costume vert étincelant se balançait doucement, perchée sur son chandelier. C'était kagami. Elle avait été akumatisée.

\- C'est toi qui a crée tout ça? Pourquoi?

\- Je peux bien te le dire, tu ne resteras pas bien vivante longtemps. Je recrée ici un château pour moi et mon prince. Pour qu'il accepte de me suivre, il faut que je me débarrasse de mes rivales.

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça Kagami, arrête, tu fais du mal à tout le monde ainsi, cria chat noir

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais sale chat de gouttière? Quand j'en aurais fini avec lady bug, il faudra que je trouve cette Marinette Dupain Cheng pour lui régler son compte aussi.

\- Qu'est ce que Marinette a à voir avec ton règlement de compte?

\- Elle est amoureuse de mon prince, elle doit MOURRIR. et mon prince est amoureux de Lady Bug, elle aussi doit MOURRIR

Chat noir la regarda compmlé"tement éberlué et surpris, il regarda sa partenaire

\- De qui parle-t-elle?

\- Un de ses camarades de classe, Adrien

\- Comment tu sais ça toi?

\- Il me semble avoir entendu deux tris choses durant mes patrouilles, il n'y a pas que tes oreilles qui savent trainer et écouter.

Quelle histoire! Il ne savait pas que Kagami et Marinette lui vouaient, des sentiments. Comment Kagami avait elle su pour ses sentiments à lui, Adrien pour Lady Bug.

\- Chaton, cesse de rêvasser!

Elle se jeta devant lui, en faisant tourbillonner son yoyo. Cela leur évita à tous les deux des éclats de cristaux qui s'abattaient continuellement sur eux. Kagami akumatisée était dans une rage folle. Son gardien en pierre lui faisait écho à l'extérieur. Il semblait faire de plus en plus de dégâts.

\- Lady bug, je vais t'avoir!


	6. 6

**Adrien**

Quelle chance d'avoir pu récupérer le filet de pêche crée par le pouvoir de lady bug. Grace à celui-ci, Lady bug avait pu capturer kagami akumatisée et détruire son objet qui renfermait l'akuma., tandis que Chat noir neutralisait le géant de Pierre avec son pouvoir cataclysme. Tout était redevenu comme avant, plus de forteresse, et la paix était revenu sur la ville.

\- Bien joué!

\- Je vais me détransformer, tu penses qu'on devrait..

\- Chaton, on en parlera une autre fois, la coupa Lady bug rapidement

Elle saisit Kagami encore sonnée par la taille et disparut entre les immeubles de Paris avec elle.

Il la regarda s'éloigner au loin avec la grâce qu'il lui connaissait bien. Quelle fille merveilleuse, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle à ses côtés.

De cette journée, Chat noir en avait beaucoup à assimiler. Plusieurs amoureuses, mais la plus importante de toutes était Lady Bug. Leurs baisers brulaient encore ses lèvres et il voulait la revoir le plus rapidement possible.

De Kagami, il en était très étonné, il se s'imaginait pas que cette fille si discrète puisse nourrir des sentiments pour lui. Quant à Marinette, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait que celle ci avait toujours l'air gênée quand elle le voyait.

Alors qu'il ne vouait que de l'amitié envers Kagami, Marinette l'intriguait. Au début, ils étaient partis sur un mauvais pieds tous les deux, c'est ainsi que leur amitié était né. Inconsciemment, il avait recherché son amitié tandis que celle ci le repoussait à chaque fois avec maladresse, ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement mignon.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à présent, pour ne pas les blesser et permettre au Papillon de les akumatiser par sa faute.

**Marinette**

Lady bug déposa Kagami chez elle.

\- Tu sais les sentiments ne doivent pas t'entrainer dans la haine, souffla Lady bug

\- Je sais mais ces mauvais sentiments, je les ai accumulé pendant trop longtemps.

Kagami regarda ses pieds, honteuse.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Adrien accepte que tu voues ces mauvais sentiments à l'égard de ses proches. C'est un bon garçon, et si tu blesses ses amis, il sera triste.

\- Oui vous avez raison, c'est pour ça qu'il vous aime, vous avez l'air de le comprendre tellement mieux que moi.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il m'aime? s'étonna Lady bug

\- Il y a quelques jours j'ai trouvé des photos de vous par dizaines dans son portable. Je ne suis pas douée pour déclarer mes sentiments, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer avec certitude qu'il a des sentiments d'amour ou d'admiration envers vous.

Kagami poussa un profond soupir de défaite, tout en fixant sa rivale.

\- Écoute, on n'a pas à se battre pour un homme, quel qu'il soit. Soyons amies?

Lady bug tendit sa main vers Kagami en signe d'amitié.

\- J'aurais gagné une amie aujourd'hui, je vous remercie.

Kagami serra avec chaleur la main tendue.

Lady bug, disparut seule, cette fois ci, en lançant son yoyo entre les grands immeubles de la ville.

Quand elle se détransforma sur le toit de sa chambre, elle s'écroula à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Tikki se posa sur son épaule et lui chuchota:

\- Marinette, marinette, pourquoi pleures-tu?

\- Tu ne comprends pas Tikki? C'est à cause de moi tout ce remue ménage dans la ville. A cause de mes sentiments indécis, Kagami s'est fait akumatiser.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui...

\- Si j'étais plus claire avec moi même et plus sincère avec les gens qui m'entourent, je suis sure que cette situation aurait pu être évitée.

Tikki se blottit dans le creux de son cou.

Marinette se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pouvoir faire et comment elle allait gérer cette nouvelle relation avec Chat noir qu'elle avait embrassé. Elle n'avait aucunement l'envie d'en parler avec lui, parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Chat noir l'aimait. Adrien l'aimait aussi. Cependant ces deux garçons aimaient Lady bug. Pas Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Elle ne voulait plus se représenter devant Adrien en tant que lady Bug. C'était lui mentir. Elle ne voulait pas entamer une relation avec Chat noir, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaitre la vraie personne derrière le masque.

Marinette se mit à écrire frénétiquement. Tout d'abord une lettre, puis une autre. Destinée, chacune d'elle à chacun de ses amours.

Si elle devait gagner, ne serait ce que le cœur d'un seul, cela serait sous les traits de Marinette. Cela serait sans le masque. Elle devait affronter ses réels sentiments. Encore fallait il choisir entre Adrien et Chat Noir.

Même si elle avait embrassé Chat noir, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer d'avenir avec lui, si elle ne pouvait pas connaitre son identité. Elle avait en même temps trahi ses sentiments envers Adrien, en cédant à Chat noir.

\- Quel casse tête Tikki!

**Adrien**

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Une invitation de dégustation pour un nouveau fromage? demanda Plagg

Adrien venait de trouver une enveloppe sur son bureau, son nom était écrit dessus en lettres manuscrites. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution.

Il s'assit sur son long et parcourut avec de plus en plus de fébrilité la lettre. Quand il en eut fini, il froissa légèrement la lettre avec ses mains avant de soupirer.

\- Adrien? Qu'est ce que c'est? insista Plagg

\- C'est une lettre de Lady bug. Elle m'explique qu'en tant que super héroïne, elle ne doit plus venir me rencontrer. c'est pour ma protection..

Adrien se laissa aller dans le lit, pensif

\- Tu n'as pas l'air plus triste que ça, s'étonna Plagg

\- C'est évident, elle est amoureuse de Chat Noir! J'ai encore toute mes chances!

\- Les sentiments amoureux humains sont vraiment trop compliqués pour moi... j'ai un petit creux, tu as du fromage?

Au même moment, Adrien reçu un message de Lady bug pour chat noir. Elle lui donnait un rendez vous en haut de la tour Eiffel.

\- Tu vois Plagg?

\- Ça reste toujours aussi compliqué pour moi.. Et mon fromage?


	7. 7

**Marinette**

Elle attendait avec fébrilité Chat noir au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, un peu trop. Elle avait l'impression que ses genoux s'entrechoquaient entre elles, ou alors ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Tandis qu'elle regardaient ses pieds qui s'agitaient, contre sa volonté, il entendit la voix ronronnante de Chat Noir derrière elle.

\- Tu m'as attendu longtemps ma lady?

Chat noir lui fit sa révérence habituelle, et s'avança gracieusement près de lady bug jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Chat! Attends..

Lady bug le repoussa d'une manière tellement vive, que Chat trébucha en reculant.

\- Excuse moi chaton, sourit elle en lui tendant la main, pour l'aider à se relever

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'excuses pas que pour m'avoir crier dessus à l'instant, grimaça Chat noir

Elle vit le sourire de chat noir se transformer en une moue interrogatrice. Elle ne savait pas, par où commencer. Elle baissa la tête et lui tendit sa lettre en bégayant:

\- Je.. je.. voila, tiens

\- Qu'est ce que c'est exactement?

Le sourire de chat noir avait disparu, il semblait en colère, avant même d'avoir lue ne serait ce qu'une ligne. Dès l'instant où elle lui avait tendu la lettre, de la fureur se dégageait de ses yeux si verts. Il semblait avoir compris de quoi il en retournait.

\- Je.. Et bien, je ne savais pas comment te dire que.. En tant que lady bug et chat noir.. en héros..

\- Qu'est ce que tu es train de faire? Est ce que tu vas me dire que tout est impossible entre nous?

\- J'ai écrit..

Elle commença à bafouiller, à marmonner.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le moi en face. ne te cache pas derrière cette lettre.

Il déchira en plusieurs morceaux la lettre avant de tout jeter par dessus lui. Il serrait et desserrait ses poings à répétition.

\- Je pense avoir des sentiments pour toi Chat, malheureusement je n'arrive pas à être totalement sincère avec toi. Étant donné que nos identités doivent restées secrètes, comment pourrais-je l'être ? Nous ne devons pas utiliser nos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles, hors c'est totalement ce que l'on fait en se rencontrant de cette manière, pour autre chose que sauver la ville.

\- Est ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir du répit nous aussi, en tant que héros? souffla Chat noir dans une voix étouffée d'un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Est ce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être heureux nous aussi?

Lady bug, ne sentait plus ses membres qui se dérobaient sous ses pieds. Plus elle l'observait, plus elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'entourer et de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

\- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, dit finalement Chat après un silence

Elle était prête à encaisser sa tristesse et sa fureur.

\- Tu décides toute seule, sans penser, un instant à d'autres solutions. Quand on s'est embrassé, nous étions bien deux, je ne me trompe pas? Comment peux tu décider seule de ce qui serait le mieux pour moi? lui reprocha-t-il, Comment peux tu penser que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, moi aussi?

Oui il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas récupérer ses paroles et devait pour son bien et celui de Chat noir rester sur ses positions. Il fallait qu'elle reste Marinette pour les personnes qu'elle aimait. Lady bug appartenait aux citoyens de la ville et à personne d'autre.

Chat noir fulminait et tournait en rond en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Moi aussi je vais prendre une décision, seul.

Elle le fixa intensément du regard, alors qu'il la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément comme s'ils ne devaient plus se revoir.

Il relâcha son étreinte, lui sourit en lui caressant la joue de ses longs doigts.

\- Retrouve moi, telle que tu es, et qui que tu sois.. Je t'aimerais.

Sous ses yeux surpris, il se détransforma face à elle, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'arrêter.

Adrien! C'était Adrien. Il lui sourit faiblement. Cette fois ci ses jambes se dérobèrent réellement et elle s'écroula à genoux.

\- Mon Dieu! qu'est se que tu viens de faire? Tu te..

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, il se transforma à nouveau en chat noir et s'enfuit de la tour avec précipitation.

Alors.. elle n'aimait qu'une seule et unique personne. Elle venait de les rejeter, tous les deux. Non , Lady Bug les avait repoussé.

Elle avait décidé de faire les choses bien en tant que Marinette. C'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Adrien s'était révélé, qu'elle devait le faire aussi.

Il avait fait cela pour que la personne qui se cachait derrière lady bug le retrouve. C'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

**Adrien**

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, as-tu pensé aux conséquences, de tes actes? Apporte moi vite quelques camembert, je ne vais pas arriver à me calmer comme ça

Plagg roula des yeux avant de tomber sur un des moelleux coussins du lit d'Adrien, en voyant que son maître ne le regardait pas, ni semblait entendre ses répliques.

Adrien était effectivement perdu dans ses pensées, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Sur un coup de tête, il avait pris la décision de révéler son identité, et suggéré à celle ci qu'elle la retrouve.

Il se demandait si elle prendrait la décision d'aller le chercher. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait si ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'elle ne se présentait plus devant lui. Saurait il la reconnaitre, si elle venait à se présenter?

\- J'espère qu'elle viendra me retrouver. Moi. Adrien.


End file.
